User blog:JaredTodd/To Save a World
Just... wow. I may upload the Chapter 25 info today, but I would have to put its No Badlands/Hard Mode on hold. We see the Chapter 25 . . Chapter 26 . . Chapter 27, I got 27 from a guy who said you gain all the Four Generals 4 chapters before the last stage. 23+4=7, and to be really technical, you get him on chapter 24, so its about an error margin of 26-28 if you include the variable of the bonus round too. I barely finish Chapter 25 with the two meleers alive and Dor-O at 25 HP, and I store the save file just in case I never beat the chapter again, close the emulator, open it back up, it says "Level 19 / FINAL". Well. That's... awesome. The final chapter is 3 decked out spiders, 4 decked out rhino beetles, 3 decked out fireflies, I think a bunch of butterflies? and a few more drones- and then Gidoh's scorpion. It doesn't have the second set of scorpion gear, but that's hardly important, as he is also LEVEL 25, standing on a Base, with no reason to move because scorpions are versatile cannon-melee users with a cannon that has cheaty range and cheaty damage. The three fireflies and three spiders would be enough to exhaust a bunch of cards, but a level 25 monster with a cannon range that beats how far my guys can even move and a defense that eats damage for breakfast? I doubt that No Badlands/Hard Mode would be able to handle something like that. It barely handles Chapter 25, which I have yet to come up with a good strategy for; the only concievable strategy I can think of are two things; either master how to control the current of baddies to a managable trickle, or make a defense post on the lava bridge on the east. Obviously that comes with its own set of problems, as any enemy has to specifically waltz right up to the wall, but no one uses attack cards, only that damned infinite Snail Armor that is so hard to judge when it's going to be used. But it also clears up any doubts I have about not using the insane amount of Beetle Pincers, instead of using apicalis touches and longhorn touches. As it turns out, defending really is empowered greatly by evasion. Awesome. the C-Unit spider used a defense card, obviously defending with its meager defense, and I got about 10 damage with the level 3 attack card on K-Buto. More reason to only bolster defense and only use defend, except for on the pillbug, who actually probably works twice as well with a speed-booster. I'm unconcerned with the fact that Chapter 25 is near-impossible and Chapter 26 is legitimately and literally impossible. No Badlands/Hard Moders will obviously use Chapter 25 is their challenge test, the last level to challenge them in story mode for a while, and then when they beat the chapter, they restart their DS and start on the Badlands. Later, when the stages become actually possible due to the new Badlands gear, they do Chapter 25, hear the final bad guy speech, and then finish the final chapter. Tada. No Levelling/Hard Mode. I'm still going to test if it's at all possible to beat the stage, but I doubt it. A bunch of level 16-ers against a level 25 scorpion? Already, 16 against 25 is double, and scorpions have double the stats of normal enemies anyway, so he is quadruple your power level. It's like your power level is 2250 and he is well over quadruple that. I have to say, though, that, within the storyline's bubble of "Cimexus is just a planet full of bugs and therefore it is unimportant", Dr. Gidoh's master plan is... surprisingly unvillainous. Ignoring the fact that Gidoh went crazy because he wanted people to think that he can teleport to a planet of magic and bugs that can talk and that he turn these bugs into giant mechazoids and was pissed off that no one thought that was realistic, and the fact that he thinks of himself as a god by the ending, and of course the fact that he's taking tons of, as he says himself, peaceful and wonderful bugs blessed with equality and prosperity, and turning them into mindless weapons... at the heart of it, he wanted the world to know the prosperity that Cimexus has, and is taking bold steps to do so. People get nervous around the idea of people telling you what's right and wrong, but people are evolving to a singularity of everyone knowing what's right and wrong- controlling the wrongs people can do isn't 'playing god' in this world nor even the world in 2007. There were so many other options to take, like, I don't know, teleporting right in front of the people you're trying to prove magic exists to, or not enslaving the amazing race you want to show everyone can achieve equality and utter peace and turning them into berserk war machines, and he's clearly bonkers, but disassembling greed and closemindedness and prejudice and pollution and war in the modern world, and embracing a brave new world of magic technology and an entire new planet and race, that endeavor is not an evil one. He's no more guilty of being evil than Jegard, and it's hard to see who is truly more or less evil when you actually compare them in real logical circumstance. Jegard is only interested in his own research of bugs, but Dr. Gidoh wants to purify the terrible state the Earth is in, and he just learned how to make drones by himself without using any innocent civilians. Dr. Gidoh's interest is being a forcive ambassador between the two worlds and a bridge to forcibly change Earth into the peace that Cimexus knows. Remember, Gidoh's gone insane, there are some wrongs he is incapable of understanding. He has the three origins as well, which means he could reanimate all the innocents he let die, which is probably what Dr. Sakuma does when he defeats Gidoh. Jegard just wants to study bugs and will destroy countless innocents and go along with a clearly mentally insane man to do so. Jegard doesn't know the whole plan, he doesn't know if Gidoh will ressurect everyone or not, he doesnt know how violent Gidoh will get, he just wants to study bugs at any price. and Jegard is accepted with open arms into the group, and Gidoh is the villain who is fully-accountable for his actions. Category:Blog posts